1. Technical Field
Embodiments relates to a semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor package having the same.
2. Related Art
Advances in technology have led to the development of semiconductor chips having the ability to store relatively large amounts of data and to process the data at relatively higher speeds. Semiconductor packages having the same have been developed.
With the increased miniaturization of electronic appliances, various studies have been carried out to attempt to reduce the thickness and the volume of semiconductor packages used in such electronic appliances. For example, a back grinding process involving grinding a back surface of a wafer formed with semiconductor chips to reduce the relative thickness and volume of semiconductor chips and semiconductor packages has been developed.
When the back surface of a wafer is ground using the back grinding process, the wafer may be subject to stresses that may result in a warping of the wafer.